The Aftermath
by AssassinEnigma
Summary: August, 1868. A few short hours after the Liberation of Devil's Acre, Henry Green and Alana Rose Dorian from the Train Hideout observe that the Alhambra Music Hall in the Strand is on fire. Knowing that the Music Hall served as the headquarters of Maxwell Roth, Alana decides to go and investigate. What will she find? Please Read and Review!


The Moon began to rise into the night sky of London as Master Assassin Alana Rose Dorian sat down at the desk on the second car of the Assassin Train, which continued to glide its way along London's maze of railway tracks. She stretched out as she sat down, her ribs screaming out in pain to her as she did so. Her ribs were still very sore from all of the punches to her ribs given to her by Westminster gang leader Lilla Graves earlier in the afternoon during the liberation of Devil's Acre. It was a little easier for her to stretch, as she was only wearing her white blouse, along with her black breeches and brown thigh high boots. Her newly acquired cane-sword and her Assassin Gauntlet sat on the desk to her right. Alana smoothed our her white blouse, and pulled over a piece of parchment. Dipping her quill in a vial of ink, and began to write.

_Dear Maria,_

_I did indeed get your letter, it arrived shortly before I set out with the Fryes this morning, henceforth the late reply._

Alana looked over to Evie, who was sleeping on the couch, wearing a low cut white blouse and her black breeches. Her hair was done up in a similar way to Alana's, but much shorter.

_London has treated myself and the Fryes rather nicely as we have continued to hamper Starrick's regime, by way of picking off Templars linked to him like we did with Twopenny and James Brudenell, and disrupting Blighter trade on the Thames, which has been exclusively done by Evie and I. Today we managed to liberate Devil's Acre in Westminster, the worst slum in London, despite Jacob nearly costing us the mission. Evie and I plan to let Jacob know of the plan of striking at Starrick tomorrow morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Alana R. Dorian._

Alana returned the quill to the ink vial and let out a deep breath. She folded the letter. Just as she reached for an envelope, she heard Henry Green from the outside of the car.

"Oh no!"

Alana's ears perked up as soon as she heard him. She got up as quickly as she could, quickly strapping on her Assassin Gauntlet. Then train came screeching to a stop, nearly knocking Alana off her feet. She joined up with Henry, who was observing a burning building over in the Strand from the outside of the car near the front of the train. Alana noticed that the burning building in the Strand was the Alhambra Music Hall.

"What's going on, Henry?" Alana asked curiously.

Henry groaned. "The Alhambra Music Hall has been burning for a good fifteen minutes now."

"Damn shame." Alana replied, as she continued to observe the flames alongside Henry. He glanced over to Alana.

"Alana, Do you think that Jacob could be there?"

Alana facepalmed immediately upon hearing the name Jacob. All he has done ever since Alana had arrived in London was cause complete and utter chaos.

"The last I remember was him saying that he was off to the tavern for a pint, and I haven't seen him since." Alana replied. "That was this afternoon after we liberated Devil's Acre."

"The Alhambra Music Hall is known for being the headquarters of Maxwell Roth, who had recently become acquainted with Jacob, so to speak."

Alana turned over to Henry upon hearing the name Maxwell Roth. The man was known for being the leader of the Blighters, the gang who was paid by the Templars to wreak havoc all over London's streets. Him and Jacob were creating chaos together to hamper Starrick's control over London without letting Alana or his sister know. Roth was also known to have quite the sadistic side, according to her mother.

"Well if Roth is there, then Jacob is bound to be there. I'll go investigate." Alana replied, as she gestured to Agnes for her to slow the train down. Alana nodded her head curtly to Henry, who nodded his head back in return, before going back into the second car to get lost in his books. She leaped off of train, and began the long walk over to the Strand.

* * *

Alana arrived at the Alhambra Music Hall to see crowds of people watching firefighters try their hardest to put the fire out. She weaved her way through the crowd to look for Jacob. Off in the distance, sitting lazily in a tree, was Jacob. Alana approached the tree to see that Jacob was sleeping.

"Jacob you son of a bitch, wake up!" Alana shouted. Jacob stirred, but didn't wake up. Alana looked down at her rope launcher, and looked at Jacob's dangling foot. A smirk came across Alana's face.

_Perhaps this will wake him up_, Alana thought, as she pointed her Assassin Gauntlet at Jacob's ankle, and fired. The rope launcher wrapped around Jacob's leg. Alana pulled on it, and sent Jacob tumbling down from the tree and into a haystack. Alana darted over to the haystack and pulled Jacob out of it. Jacob landed on his knees, and fumbled around for a few moments for his hat, which he had quite a time trying to put on his head. Alana could clearly tell. Jacob was drunk off his ass.

"What was that for, Alana-Bana?" Jacob asked, slurring his words. "I was just up there having a good time."

Jacob pointed up into the tree he was lounging in.

"Well that good time has come to an end, Jacob." Alana stated sternly, as she dragged Jacob to a back alley. "You've got some answering to do."

Jacob laughed. "I'm quite good at that!"

Alana glared at the young Assassin.

"What were you doing after the liberation of Devils Acre?"

Jacob smirked nonchalantly.

"Ah you know, the usual. Went down to the tavern for a pint, and then I remembered that I had an invitation to a play at the Alhambra, so I went to watch the play Roth put on for me. I watched the play. I left, and went back to the pub. Had a few pints, and watched the firemen put out the fire."

_I knew he would play a role in this. I pray that he didn't assassinate Roth._

"Did you assassinate Maxwell Roth?"

Jacob's face still wore the familiar smirk.

"Did you or did you not?" Alana asked angrily.

Jacob's smirk turned into a large smile.

"You bet I did."

Alana's face began to turn red with anger. The man before her had disobeyed the command of Henry and herself, and went after a high profile target without informing them first. Her left hand began to to curl up into a fist. Alana stood beside Jacob.

"Why did you do it?"

Jacob flashed a cocky smile.

"For the same reason I do everything."

Alana squinted, looking rather confused.

"Why not?"

Jacob followed it up by slapping Alana openly on her buttocks. Alana grabbed her buttocks and gasped. She turned to face Jacob with an angry look on her face. With her right hand on her buttocks, Alana slapped Jacob with he back of her right hand across his cheek as hard as she could, knocking out a couple of his teeth. Jacob got up from the ground with his mouth bloodied.

"What the hell was that for Alana-Bana?" Jacob asked, holding his jaw.

"Jacob, you assassinated a high ranking target without consulting myself or Henry, got piss drunk after it happened and openly slapped me, a married woman, on the ass. Do you have any idea how terrible all three of those things are?"

"I...well...uh..."

"I've had enough." Alana shouted angrily. "Jacob Frye. You are coming back to the train whether you like it or not, and be prepared to explain everything to Henry and Evie."

Jacob still had the audacity to smirk.

"Oh, and be forewarned. Juliette is going to be hearing about this too."

Jacob groaned, as he began to sluggishly walk back towards the train, with Alana behind him, her arms crossed in disappointment.

* * *

Alana and Jacob arrived back at the train. Jacob tried to climb is way back onto the train, but in his drunken state, was in no way fit to. As Jacob tried to climb up again, Alana had to assist him in getting back into the carriage by grabbing his had as he climbed up. Once Alana got Jacob back into the train, she led him to the fourth car, pointing at the couch.

"Go to sleep, Jacob." Alana ordered. "You've got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

Jacob let out a deep breath, and laid on the couch as the train began to start up again. Once Jacob fell asleep, Alana looked over to the black market dealer, and held her finger up to her mouth. After exchanging a quiet laugh with him, she made her way into the second car, careful to not wake up Evie. Arriving in the second car, she found Henry reading some books. Alana stood in the doorway, waiting for Henry to look up. After a few moments, Henry looked up, smiling.

"Alana, you're back! What did you discover?"

Alana let out a deep breath and whistled.

"I discovered that Jacob was indeed at the Alhambra."

"And?" Henry asked curiously, crossing his legs in his chair.

"He assassinated Maxwell Roth, the leader of the Blighters, got himself quite drunk, and watched the firemen put out the fire at the hall from a tree." Alana informed her comrade. "He also drunkenly slapped me on the ass too."

Henry facepalmed, and nodded his head in disappointment.

"That is incredibly inappropriate of him to do to you, especially with state he was in." Henry said, sounding rather disappointed. " Either way, He shouldn't have acted so brashly."

"That's what I told him after we liberated Devil's Acre." Alana stated. "But instead he shrugged me off and went to the bar for a pint, not even caring to learn from his mistakes, and then he pulls this stunt."

"You'd think he'd have learned by now, with how long he's been in London for."

"I hope and pray that he better co-operate with his sister, because if they don't co-operate, Starrick will still have London in his grasp for years to come." Alana added.

"All of our work would be for nothing if they don't work together."

"Agreed." Alana replied. "So here's hoping Jacob will agree with the plan Evie and I have come up with."

Henry smiled. "I sure hope so, Alana."

Alana returned a smile towards Henry and left the car, and returned to the third car, standing on the outside. Leaning on the side of the car and clutching her pained ribs, Alana looked out into the horizon, with the full moon shining bright above the city of London. Alana stood and reflected on her chaotic day. Her day began in the early morning with the Fryes, planning out their liberation of the final Blighter Stronghold, Devil's Acre. The mission was successful, aside from injuries she had sustained in the mission at the hands of Lilla Graves and Jacob nearly jeopardizing the mission at the beginning. While observing documents, Alana overheard the twins arguing. Alana called the twins into the room she was in, and tried to explain to Jacob the error of his ways, which he ignored. From there Alana returned to the train with Evie, where along with Henry they discussed a plan of how they could get to Starrick. Later on, Alana found Jacob watching the burning Alhambra Music Hall after having a few too many pints. He ended up telling Alana that he had assassinated Maxwell Roth, which drew her ire because of his disobedience. She led him back to the train where he eventually fell asleep.

Alana returned to the inside of the car, walking past a courier and sat down at her desk. She sat down beside Henry, who was still looking incredibly focused on his books, and grabbed a piece of parchment. She dipped her quill into the ink vial and began to write.

_Dearest Mother,_

_Jacob made a real ass of himself today._

_After our successful liberation of Devil's Acre, Evie and Jacob got into a rather heated argument over Jacob's strategy of barging in and taking everyone by storm instead of picking them off silently one by one. I informed Jacob that his actions nearly led to the collapse of the British economy, to which he shrugged me off and went to the pub for a pint instead of listening to me. _

_Later on in the evening, I discovered that Jacob was watching the burning Alhambra Music Hall, drunk off his ass. After yanking him down from a tree, I learned that he had assassinated Maxwell Roth without consulting either myself or Henry. When I asked him why, he just said he assassinated Roth for the same reason he does everything: Why not? He followed that up by slapping me on the ass. Out of anger, I retorted by backhanding him so hard that a couple of his teeth got knocked out as a result._

_I hope that Jacob will sober up and listen to our plan tomorrow, because if he doesn't listen, all of our work to get at Starrick here in London will be for naught._

_I will continue to keep you up to date on all the happenings here in London._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Daughter, Alana R. Dorian._

_P.S. Tell Albert, Vienna, and Cavan that I say hello._

Alana folded up the letter, and placed it into an envelope. She also noticed that her letter to Maria Williams wasn't folded, and placed the letter into its own envelope. Alana stamped both letters shut after addressing them. She approached the courier standing by the exit, letters in hand.

"Excuse me sir." Alana began, holding up the letters. "Would there be a chance that you could see to these letters making it to Crawley?"

Alana handed the letters to the courier. "Absolutely madame. I will deliver them to the post office straight away, after I get Miss MacBean to slow the train down."

"Thank you." Alana nodded her head, and watched as the courier made his way to the front of the train. Alana followed the courier to the first car of the train, where she spied a couch. Alana sat down on the couch, and stretched her legs, getting herself comfortable. She removed her Assassin Gauntlet, and tucked it under the couch. As soon as Alana's head hit the pillow, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep, bringing her hectic day in London to an end.


End file.
